


They took a ship back...

by Archangel_Beth



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving the world, Korra and Asami have a talk about relationships. Lemur-spirits are not involved. Medium-explicitness is.</p>
<p>Contains SPOILERS for Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They took a ship back...

They took a ship back to Republic City.

It was... awkward. Bolin trying to cheer everyone up, Korra avoiding Mako, Asami avoiding Mako, Mako refusing to be cheered up and wallowing in his absolute failure to figure out girls after all...

On the last evening, the ship dropped anchor within easy sight of the lights; the captain said something about not wanting to deal with docking in the dark, Avatar-on-board or not. The Avatar in question had already prepared speeches and explanations -- she'd used them with the Water Tribes, of course -- and didn't argue. Still, after a short, awkward dinner with everyone else, she did find a quiet place on deck where she could sit and watch the City's lights.

When someone came and sat down beside her, Korra almost started to get up. But it wasn't Bolin trying to cheer her up, or Mako. Asami was the one folding her legs down in front of her. Considering what Bolin'd hinted once about what'd gone on after Korra broke up with Mako, and how it'd gotten Mako to storm out of the room, she couldn't figure out why the other young woman'd decided to seek her out -- but couldn't think of any way to say _I want to be alone_ that wouldn't be cruel to someone who'd stuck through everything in _spite_ of being double-jilted by their local Fire-bender. Asami deserved better than a rude _go away._

Besides, Korra wasn't sure she really wanted to be alone, at that.

So she said, after a moment, "Hey." And Asami said, "Hey," back. And they sat for a while, watching the lights.

It finally wandered through Korra's head that Asami might have decided to forgive Mako after all, and wanted to make sure Korra wasn't going to conveniently bump her head and get "amnesia" again. Which was an awkward conversation that Korra didn't want to have, but again, it was only fair. Asami'd wanted to help Korra's father (as well as save her company), wanted to help save the world, risked her life doing it and _hadn't_ dropped Mako off the wing of her plane when, honestly, Korra would've been tempted. Hadn't even interrupted when Korra strode right back in and un-broke-up, which was pretty decent of her, because Korra'd had enough to deal with at the time.

For someone who wasn't even a bender, Asami was pretty good at throwing herself into danger and suffering to save the world.

It took another five minutes, at least, for Korra to figure out anything like a subtle approach to the topic. She shifted a little, letting her hands drop from her knees to the deck beside her, and tried for a light voice. "So... Boys."

"You too?" Asami said.

"I... think I'm done with boys for a while," Korra said, which was true. She could master the elements, but mastering the give and take of a boyfriend was a lot harder.

"Me too," Asami said, which Korra didn't expect.

Korra let one leg slump down. "I'm sorry I messed up..." _...your life,_ she couldn't quite make herself finish. "...your relationship."

"You never meant to."

Which wasn't really true, because Korra hadn't thought of anything but that she wanted Mako, and she'd hurt Bolin and Asami both because of it. Without meaning to, but without trying not to. "Yeah, well... No more relationships for me." Not like she had any kind of obligation to settle down with someone; there were plenty of Water-benders around.

"None at all?"

"With who, Lemur-spirits?" Korra said, without thinking.

"There's girls," Asami said, and when Korra looked over in baffled shock, she saw Asami's hand hovering over hers.

"There... _are_...?" Korra asked.

Asami didn't take her puzzlement for horror, but laid those long fingers against her hand, delicately. "Yeah. I mean, I've read about it. There are books. I kept them under my mattress."

Yet another thing the over-sheltering White Lotus had neglected to give Korra information about, apparently. She stared at Asami's hand on hers. "So... um... what do... two girls do?"

"Well..." She looked up, with ship-lights catching the green of her eyes. "There's kissing."

Korra swallowed, shifted her center of gravity a little, closer to the invisible place between them where their hands touched. "It might not work out."

"Worth trying?" Asami was leaning towards her, just a little, as well.

"Uh... Sure."

They paused there for a while, like two people sparring, waiting to see who'd move first. Watching each other through half-lowered eyelashes.

Korra, being Korra, who jumped into things headfirst more often than not, shifted just that little bit closer.

Asami, being Asami, and braver than anything Korra could think of, closed the rest of the distance.

As kisses went, it was a little hesitant, a bit soft, and when they pulled away a little, Korra could feel Asami's breath as the other girl said, "Well?"

"That's... kind of interesting," she replied, and kissed Asami again, more seriously.

The kissing wound up with Asami lying on the deck, one of Korra's hands tangled in her hair to cushion her from the hard deckplates, and one of Korra's arms behind her back, likewise. Asami's fingers were digging into the muscles of Korra's back, which felt surprisingly good, and Korra'd found a thing she could do with her teeth and tongue, while kissing the other woman, that made Asami writhe under her. With their legs twined together, Korra'd figured out at least _one_ of the things girls could do together (besides kissing), and had her thigh pressed between Asami's legs. Asami was struggling, but not to get loose.

Elegant, cultured, perfectly-dressed rich-girls could apparently make a lot of noise if you didn't kiss them hard at the right time.

When Asami was done making muffled noises against Korra's teeth and tongue, she gave a little sigh and kind of melted, with little aftershocks making her gasp and tighten her thighs around Korra's. "S-so. Wha-what do you think?"

"I think we need a bed." Korra thought of her small room. "Bigger than a ship-bunk." She thought of where that room was placed, relative to the other rooms down that corridor. "And not near the boys."

Asami's hands moved up and down Korra's back. "I've got a bed back home," she said, and it was almost a question.

"We could borrow a life-boat off the ship," Korra said, but caught herself. "No, we'd have to leave it at the docks and it might get stolen."

"I suppose there's tomorrow." She sounded disappointed. Or maybe afraid Korra'd change her mind.

"I suppose... But..." Korra looked down at Asami, with her normally-perfect hair flung out against the deck in dark, messy strands. "Trust me not to drop you?"

Apparently that was the look that people gave when they were thinking about how you'd done everything you could to save the world, and managed it, instead of how you'd bungled up relationships and friendships. Korra was pretty sure she didn't deserve all the trust in Asami's face as she replied, "Sure."

There were times and places to use the power of Light and the Avatar State. Perhaps winning at cyclone-racing wasn't one of them. Right now, getting a little privacy seemed pretty important, though. So once they'd picked each other up, and gotten Korra's fingers untangled from Asami's hair...

A little no-hands bending of a waterspout was pretty handy, since she had her arms tight around Asami's waist, and Asami had hers wrapped 'round Korra's shoulders -- except briefly, when she waved at the crewman on watch as they went past.

They paused to rest a moment on the docks, arms around each other and breathless with exertion and their own daring. With a little bit of complicated arrangements, they went the rest of the way to Asami's Very Big House via cyclone-bubble, with large stretches of that nothing but Korra's own Air-bending and her eyes flaring whitely only now and then.

If Asami's remaining servants were surprised to see her at that time of night, hand-in-hand with the Avatar, they didn't show it. Asami thanked her guard for letting them in, proclaimed them both very tired, don't bother waking anyone to prepare a guest room, and whisked them both off to her bedroom.

Undressing each other was something between shy and fierce and a little bit desperate, with nervous giggles at the awkward parts of getting each other's shoes and pants off. Tumbling to the bed got less awkward, as it was a very big bed, and much more comfortable than the deck. Korra discovered that Asami liked having her neck and shoulders bitten, just hard enough to dent -- and that Asami could press her lips to Korra's breasts and do things with her tongue that... that... that she was going to have to try to do back when she could think again, and this time it was Asami's leg and hip pressing hard between Korra's as she bucked, and this time it didn't matter if someone got a little noisy.

When she'd recovered a little from that, with Asami's head resting against her chest as they lay side by side, Korra stroking her hair with only occasional finger-tangling, she asked about some of the other things that Asami'd read about. And of course there was demonstrating, and retaliation (or reciprocation; the lines blurred a little sometimes), and somehow -- quite elegantly, in retrospect -- Korra wound up pressing Asami's wrists firmly behind her back, against the bed, while the other woman arched up against what Korra was doing with her mouth between Asami's legs.

Asami's been brave for so long, she needs to have someone protecting her.

Korra's strong, and she's the Avatar; when it comes right down to it, she wants to be the one protecting.

Afterwards, when they were both tired and limp and falling asleep, Korra mumbled that she's no good at relationships, and she fights with people, and Asami deserves better. And Asami tightened her arms around Korra's waist with what strength she had left, and said that was okay, if only Korra'd be there in the morning and have breakfast with her.

And Korra could at least do that.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Mako watched as the waterspout moved away from the ship. Bolin came up beside him. "I guess Korra got bored, huh," the Earth-bender said.

"I think she took Asami with her."

"Huh! Wonder what they're up to?"

"Girl-talk, probably." And probably about him. Mako wondered if he'd ever be able to crawl out of the hole he'd dug himself into.

"Maybe Asami wanted to do a make-over party," Bolin suggested. "With... just girls."

"Maybe," Mako sighed. "Maybe."


End file.
